This All Could Have Been Different
by DazzleMe1901
Summary: The product of a forbidden affair, Bella Swan now knows why she's always felt misplaced and why everytime she went to see Jake Billy was always so cold to her. Everything is uraveling and truths are being uncovered, old loves fading and new loves blooming
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Sam/Bella story soo... ENJOY! O and disclaimer to all of my chapters, I don't own anything so yea! Suggestions r welcome and I have more stories where this came from.**_

30 years ago a young woman from the Makah Rez, her name was Gabrielle Wolfe, went to the La Push Rez to spy. While she was there she meet the descendants of the previous pack along with some of the original pack members. She wanted to hate them so bad, but she befriended a woman who was in love with the next pack leader.

She herself was the Alpha of her pack, even if the current generation of La Push had not phased, her name had been Melissa and she was in love with Billy Black. Gabrielle watched everything and eventually she couldn't resist her curiosity and she became close friends with Melissa.

They became good friends but Gabrielle couldn't tell Melissa that she was from the Makah Tribe so she hides the tattoos and necklaces that she had from her home land. Her tribe didn't really agree but they thought her insight would help them greatly.

2 years later she finally told Melissa that she was really from the Makah Tribe, Melissa was understandably crushed but after a few weeks accepted that Gabrielle was her friend.

3 years after that Billy and Melissa got together and in her excitement she introduced her best friend and lover. But as soon as Gabrielle looked into Billy's eyes all the string that held her to the Earth were snipped and were replaced by iron bars that all connected to him. She had tried to be polite but as soon as she could she ran away, ignoring the pain in her chest.

She made a promise that she wouldn't let herself give into the imprint so she wouldn't put Melissa through any pain. She stayed in La Push for 2 more years and spent the time getting to know Billy and hanging out with Melissa in her spare time. In that time Billy and Melissa got married and had their first daughter.

Finally the random visits that Gabrielle had taken to visit her home weren't enough so she left La Push and went back to Makah where she resumed her old position on their council and Alpha of her pack. Her pack were the only people to know of her imprinting and they were astounded that she had been able to stay away from him.

After another 3 years, the pain only got worst, one day though she got a call from Melissa saying that Billy was acting weird and that he complained of his heart hurting, almost like he was missing a part of himself.

Gabrielle was shocked and said that she would be there soon, when she arrived she went straight to Melissa and Billy's house, she had been taken straight to the master bedroom and saw Billy curled up in corner but as soon as Gabrielle entered the room Billy felt whole again.

Melissa had to go out of town so Gabrielle stayed at the house with Billy. That was the night that she explained everything to Billy, everything from her being Makah to imprinting on him. He took it surprisingly well and finally everything made sense to him but he also realized that they couldn't be together.

Gabrielle spent her time with his daughters while he figured things out as he watched her interact with the two children. Billy could only stare at how natural she looked with the children.

When Melissa returned a few nights later everything returned to normal until a few months later on Christmas, Gabrielle and Billy had been drinking and Melissa had taken the girls to visit some family and the two got drunk and in the snap of a finger every wall that Gabrielle had put between them crumbled.

That night they made love for the first time. They admitted that they loved each other later that night when they laid under the stars. The guilt soon caught up to them the next day and everything got awkward so when Melissa return with the kids Gabrielle wished them a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years and left.

About 2 months later Gabrielle found out she was pregnant for the only man that she had slept with in the past 12 years (how she contained herself no one knows) she was beyond happy but also sad.

When she was five months along she found she was having a baby girl and she eventually told Melissa she was pregnant. The tribe couldn't decide whether to be happy or mad but eventually they let her go visit La Push.

Melissa had asked her who the father was so Gabrielle just shrugged and said some guy from her home Rez all the while looking at Billy who was counting the months, when he looked at her for confirmation she simply nodded and he paled.

When September 12th came she went into labor at the La Push hospital, her younger sister and only living family came as did some of her pack mates and they all supported her.

She gave birth on September 13th to a healthy baby girl who was later name Isabella Gabrielle Marie Wolfe, two days later the two were discharged but when Gabrielle went to faze for the first time in 9 months she died.

It was all to much for her and some say she died of a broken heart others think that she should have stopped fazing and because of the long absence from her wolf form she died. Her sister took Gabrielle's canine tooth from her Wolfe form and turned it into a beautiful necklace for the only child that Gabrielle bared.

They say when she died the spirit of her wolf went into her daughter and if you look into her eyes you can see it there.

Melissa wanted to take in Isabella but Billy talked her out of it, for he couldn't stand to watch the child grow, she looked too much like her dead mother.

Her ice blue eyes that came from being a Makah were flaked with the La Push's black, pierced and melted every one's hearts while her creamy tan skin matched her mother's perfectly. She had her mother's face but Billy's eye shape and any one could tell she would be a heart breaker when she was older.

A man in Forks, a near by town and Billy's best friend, offered to take her and raise her as his own and because he knew of Billy and Gabrielle's forbidden love promised she would know their story, or what he knew any way.

Two years later Billy and Melissa had a son, Jacob, and not long after Melissa was killed in a car accident leaving Billy alone to raise three kids.

Meanwhile Isabella was raised in Forks until the man, Charlie, and his wife, Renee, divorced and Renee fled, taking Isabella with her.

Billy and Gabrielle's romance had been forbidden it wasn't supposed to get out, there wasn't supposed to be a product, but there was.

I am the product of that affair, for the first 18 years of my life I was lied too and now I know the truth. My name is Isabella Gabrielle Marie Wolfe for most of my life I was known as Bella Marie Swan but now I've changed and this is how it happened, this is my story.


	2. Calm in the Storm

I sighed as I placed in my colored contacts; it was an old habit that I was beginning to get extremely tired of. I've been doing this for… I don't even know how long, when I was in Phoenix I didn't always have to do it, I actually went a year with out them but now that I'm in Forks I have to wear them if I don't want to stand out. I pulled my long black hair up into a high pony tail before I put on some make up and getting dressed.

I let out a small shriek of frustration when I realized that I had grown again. I smiled to myself as I realized that I had bought a pair of jeans a size bigger for this reason as I pulled it out. The shirt I put on was snug and hugged my chest and overall upper body and the jeans hung low on my hips leaving a small gap to reveal my toned stomach. I went out to my car and started it up. I started the drive to La Push, my music played softly in the back ground, soothing my agitated nerves.

Lately it seems that my temper has been out of control, I snap at everything and I was going through an awful growth spurt, I was now 5 foot 11, borderline 6 foot, my face has lost most of it's child like roundness, my body was filling out and I was now a d-cup. My balance seemed to improve over night and my skin was taking on a darker hue and my eyes natural color seemed to be getting brighter.

The truck rumbled to a stop outside the little red house that Jake lived in. I turned off the truck and hopped out. I knocked on the front door and it was opened to reveal Billy, he looked me up and down as something flashed in his eyes before he opened the door to reveal Jake. I ignored his seemingly pissed expression and stepped inside.

"Hey Jake!" I said cheerfully as I could. He looked up at me and a smile broke out over his face as he stood up and hugged me.

"You got taller!" He accused, I smirked and shrugged.

"It appears so." I said. There was another knock on the door and Billy stood up and answered the door, on the other side stood Sam, he looked up at me but on some odd reflex I averted my eyes. My stomach twisted painfully but I tried to ignore it and I suddenly wanted to get out of here, away from all of them.

"Bella?" My head snapped up.

"Yea?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"I said are you okay, you seem to be zoned out." Jake said. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, but hey, I gotta go, I need to go grocery shopping." I excused as I stood up and all but ran out of there. I got in my truck and just drove, I didn't know where I was going but I just had to get away as the fire in my chest choked me. I pulled over and leaned my head against the steering wheel. When I looked at the time it said that I've been out for about 2 and a half hours. I decided to head back home.

My thoughts were running in circles and for some reason the stories my dad used to tell me came to mind. The one with the forbidden lovers, where they fought against their attraction but they lost, just once, and had a baby girl, I shivered as I pulled into the driveway. Almost immediately I took out my contacts and just dropped onto the couch. I felt so alone, like I just didn't belong.

I was so lost in my musings that I didn't hear Charlie walk in and call for me. I looked up at him and he looked so… defeated.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He sighed.

"We need to talk." He stated I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"About what," I probed.

"Bella, I'm not your real Dad, Renee isn't your mom, you're for intents and purposes adopted." I blinked in surprised, I should have known… the way I couldn't seem to bring myself to call them mom and dad, how it never felt right when I was with them. "Remember those stories I used to tell you?" He asked, I numbly nodded as he took in another deep breath. "That's the story of your parents." He stated.

"Who are they?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Who are my parents?" I asked again.

"Billy Black and Gabrielle Wolfe." He said. I looked up at him, my mouth hanging open.

"BILLY BLACK!" I yelled. He nodded stiffly as all the puzzle pieces clicked together in my head. It made so much sense now. "That son of a bitch," I murmured. "Charlie, can I borrow the cruiser? There's some stuff I need to deal with." I stated, he numbly nodded at me as he handed me the keys, I took them and ran outside and jumped in the car. I hauled ass out of the drive way and made the 20 minute drive to La Push in 5 minutes.

I hit the curb and probably mounted the front yard of his house, I barely managed to throw it in park before I was running to the door. I pounded on the door until some one answered the door. I pushed past them and found Billy in the kitchen.

"Bella, what are you-" I cut him off as my fist connected with his jaw. He stared at me wide eyed as I pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"How could you!" I screamed, my heart racing. "How could you do that to her! How could you do that to me!" I screamed as someone walked into the room. "You son of a bitch, I hate you! Was it because you were ashamed! Was it? Or was it that every time you looked at me you saw her! Huh! TELL ME!" I screamed in his face until some one pulled me off of him.

"You don't know any thing! It was an accident!" He yelled.

"What was an accident?" I heard someone say from behind me.

"What was an accident, huh, that you signed your rights away or was it an accident that you couldn't keep your dick in your pants?" I yelled in his face.

"It wasn't like that! I loved your mother!" He yelled.

"So much so that you cheated on your wife after she had two daughters for you! If you had loved my mother so much you would have at least told your wife that I was your daughter, but no you decided that since she's dead that you can go on living without your wife finding out! What'd you think that I'd never find out about this?" I bellowed as my hands started trembling slightly.

"I highly doubt that you even cared for her, how do I know that you aren't lying like you've been lying for years! You didn't love her, obviously!" I screamed.

"Of course I did! I loved your mother more than anything in this world, I would have given anything for it to be me that died that day! I couldn't do it; I couldn't raise you knowing that I'd never have the love of my life by my side!" He yelled right back.

"You were married you sick bastard! You had two kids! TWO! And still you cheated! What did Melissa ever do to you! She loved you! My mother loved you! This explains so much; why you never looked me in the eye or why you seemed to hate me! The dirty looks, the sudden sadness; you were always tense when I came over, it was because I look like her!" I yelled as tears welled in my eyes. "All these years I've been calling some one else mom and dad and all these years I've felt like I don't belong and now I know why," I said softly.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob suddenly yelled, jumping in the middle of the two of us as I was restrained.

"Jake, get out of here." I said in a deathly calm voice. Billy and I were in the middle of a stare down. My restrainer let me go and I collapsed into the chair. My whole frame was trembling as my anger faded. Sam, who I now realized was the one I pushed past earlier, convinced Jake to go out.

"She was from the Mekah Rez and her name was Gabrielle Wolfe. She moved here and was Melissa's best friend. When Melissa and I first got together she made me and Gabrielle and I meet. She seemed so tense and forced and I wanted to find out why and after some time we got to know each other and I fell for her. She never gave any hint to loving me so I married Melissa and we had our first daughter. She left after that and I felt so empty, after about… 3 years I couldn't function without her and she came back, that night she explained everything and I understood, we loved each other but could never express it because of Melissa, we both loved her far too much to put her through that." He scoffed at himself and looked up.

I looked down at the floor and put my face in my hands.

"It was Christmas and Melissa had taken the kids to her folks, and Gab and I were drinking and one thing led to another, we admitted our love for each other that night she left immediately the next day. She came back five months pregnant and said that it was a one night stand but I knew, I knew that it was mine, that you were mine. She had you on September 13 at 11:59 just a few seconds shy of midnight, when the full moon is at it's highest. A couple of days later… there was an accident and she passed away. I shattered… I broke but I couldn't let the world see that. They never knew, and they wouldn't understand, I was in love with my wife's best friend who had a beautiful baby girl by me and I couldn't show it. She named you Isabelle Gabrielle Marie Wolfe, and oh how she loved you. When she died… Melissa wanted to take you in but I couldn't, you're eyes… they are the exact same as your mothers except for the black flecks. Charlie and Renee took you in, Charlie seemed to have picked up on Gab and I's relationship and he promised to tell you our story. No matter what, I loved you, I still do, you're my daughter, and know that I loved your mother so much more than I was able to express." Tears were running down both of our faces. I got up in silence and walked out the door. I got in the car and pulled of off the yard and drove to the one place I could feel safe, the beach.

After parking and turning off the car, I got out and made my way down to the beach. I rolled up the pants legs and sat on the edge of the water. The moon was high in the sky and tears spilled down my cheeks. All these years were a lie. I was lied to for 18 years… my real father was my surrogate father's best friend and my best friends father. Billy had an affair before Jake was born… and I was the product of that. A sob shook me as I cried, dammit why me? Why couldn't I be normal? Have normal friend? A normal ex? A normal family? No, of course not it'd be way to easy. I snorted in a very unlady like way as I listen to the soothing sound of the waves.

I heard some ones soft footsteps but I buried my face in my hands. I heard them, or rather him, sigh softly before he sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him.

"Shh… I know it's a lot to take in, but just breath." Sam's soft low voice soothed as I curled into his side. After what felt like hours I finally completely relaxed into him and was just content in the silence we had.

"Sam, thank you," I whispered. He chuckled softly and I smiled at the sound.

"You're welcome Belle," he murmured. "Come on, let's get you home,"

"And where's that?" I asked rhetorically. "I don't have a home." I whispered. "How about we just stay here for a bit."

He nodded and we just sat there looking out at the waves. In that moment I was content by his side, I don't know why but I trusted him. In my suddenly chaotic war this was my calm before the storm I suppose and I just want to hold onto it.


End file.
